<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday Comes Sooner Than You Think by TrueRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046021">Someday Comes Sooner Than You Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/pseuds/TrueRomantic'>TrueRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/pseuds/TrueRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After volunteering at the site of the train crash after her shift at dispatch, which ended with everyone in the vicinity being encouraged to get blood work done due to possible exposure, Maddie gets a call from the hospital about her lab results. Nothing's wrong, they are quick to reassure her, but there was a surprise in the results. It seems like someday arrived faster than either of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday Comes Sooner Than You Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: I haven't written anything in several years. This is my first thing for 911. I absolutely adore Madney, so of course my first fic is about them. Please be gentle as I get back into the swing of writing here.</p><p>This is based on speculation of the preview for S3E18 (the season finale), so just be aware there are possible spoilers in here.</p><p>This is dedicated to maddieandchimney on Tumblr, because our chats on there and Discord, and your encouragement, inspired me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...pregnant. About 8 weeks based on your levels, but you'll need to get in for a scan soon. Call your OBGYN on Monday to set things up, then let me know so we can send the reports over. Congratulations!"</p><p>She stared at the phone for a minute, stunned, trying to process what the hospital had just told her. Happiness began creeping past the numbness, then panic, then nervousness. He hadn't said anything. He heard everything, so why hadn't he said anything. She looked up, sure he'd see the wary happiness on her face. He looked stunned. But not unhappy. Maybe he was just as shocked as she was? But what if he'd changed his mind? They'd talked about it, briefly. This was a lot sooner than the vague someday they'd agreed on. Maybe he wasn't ready? What if he didn't want it?! What if-?</p><p>"Maddie? Did you hear me? Where'd you go just now? I asked if you were okay."</p><p>He wasn't looking stunned anymore. He looked worried. About the baby? No, he asked if she was okay. "I'm... Fine. I'm just... This isn't what we talked about. Are we ready for this? We're not even really living together, I just have a drawer."</p><p>"And three quarters of my closet. And half the bathroom counter, and all the space under the sink. And I was thinking about asking you to officially move in anyway. But I was going to wait a couple more months, to make it more romantic. I wanted to wait until it'd been exactly one year since we decided to try again."</p><p>"You were? Howie, that's so sweet! But what about now? Me moving in and us having a baby together right now are two very different big steps. And this is only a one bedroom. We can't have a baby in a one bedroom. Can we?" Through her panic she could see that smile on his face, the one he got sometimes when she knew he'd stopped listening to the actual words she said, but was just listening to her talk. He wasn't ignoring her she knew; rather he was basking in being with her. His words, not hers. She know they'd be okay, that they'd figure it out, but his next words reassured her.</p><p>"Maddie, we've got several months to figure out if we can have a baby here. What's important right now is that we both want this. I agree, this isn't exactly what I think either of us meant when we talked about having kids someday, but I'm happy. I'm terrified, especially that I'll turn out like my own father, but I'm so happy Maddie. You're going to be an amazing mom, and our baby is never going to doubt that they are loved and wanted. Okay? This is... To me, this is a good thing. If you want this baby, then I want this baby." He walked around the island, pulling her into his arms. Planting a kiss on the crown of her head, he murmured "I love you Maddie. Both of you."</p><p>"We do too Howie. And you'll be a great dad. Even if you're own wasn't so great, you had Mr. Lee, and from everything you told me he was a great dad." Taking in a shuddering breath, finally calming down, she added, "And I do want it. I want us to have this baby. I want it more than I ever expected."</p><p>"Okay. So we're doing this?"</p><p>"We're doing it. Together." Separating from him, she started to finish cleaning the island from their dinner. Putting the last dish in the dishwasher, she closed it with a snap on her sudden thought. "Buck's going to be ecstatic. But we're going to know more about pregnancy than we ever need to by the time I give birth. He'll probably read every book about pregnancy before I'm out of the first trimester. Do we wait to tell him? Or do we just tell him now and get it over with? Could he keep it a secret until we're ready to tell everyone else? Can we act normal enough for the next month that he won't figure out something's up? I know they usually recommend waiting until 12 weeks to start telling people, but if he thinks something's wrong he'll get so worried. But if he knows, probably everyone will know within a week. He'll be too happy."</p><p>"I didn't think about that. We have to tell him. Don't we? He's your brother, and I see him almost every day. I'm so happy, he'll have to figure out something is going on. We could just tell him we're moving in together, but Hen knew I was going to ask in a few months, so then they'll both be suspicious. I think...I think we're going to have to tell him. Swear him to secrecy, until we want to tell everyone else. Maybe... After you make your appointment, we should have him over. Give him a copy of the scan, make a big deal about it. And we'll have to tell Albert soon after. I'm trying to have a relationship with my brother, and he'll probably be upset if we wait to tell him with everyone else. What are we getting ourselves into?" He plopped onto the couch, leaving his head back on a groan. This was already feeling stressful. The warm weight sinking into the couch beside him relaxed him some, but it was when she rested her head over his heart that he finally started to relax.</p><p>"We tell our brothers first. Buck first, after my appointment, at my place. Then we could have dinner here the next day with Albert, to tell him. But if they both keep quiet, I want to wait to tell everyone else. I know they'll be happy for us, but I want it to just be us for awhile. Well, us and our brothers. And then maybe we can figure out a time everyone will be off together, and have them all over to tell them. But we shouldn't make any more plans until I can talk to the doctor's office on Monday. How's that sound?" She closed her eyes, her boyfriend's steady heartbeat and warmth surrounding her as he brought his arm from the back of the couch to wrap around her, pulling her just the slightest bit closer, making her feel safe, just like it always had.</p><p>"Good, that sounds really good."</p><p>It was the last thing she heard, her eyes drifting closed, the absolute peace of the moment lulling her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may continue this with oneshots throughout the pregnancy, especially if people are interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>